JailBreak
by shadxsilv
Summary: Knuckles and Shadow fight on live T.V. and get arrested. What will happen? Will they escape or stay in jail? Chapter 4 is up and my story is finally complete! Enjoy!
1. The Arrest

.Shadow slumped in a chair and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels until he got to the mobian races. Shadow looked into the crwod and couldn't belive his eyes. Knuckles had bought tickets to the races and hadn't let him go! Instead he took sonic and tails. He stomped over to the phone and dialed in knuckles cell number. The phone rang several times until finally knuckles spoke.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong with you?! You bought three tickets for the races and gave them to Sonic and Tails! Why didn't you tell me you had tickets?!" Shadow Replied angerly.

"I can't hear you. Your braeking up." Knuckles said as he fake broke up.

"Knuckles, Knuckles! You beter answer or I swear I-" Shadow said as the other line of the phone hung up.

"What a jerk. He just had to give the tickets to Sonic and Tails didn't he?! Well now I'm going to make him pay!" Shadow said.

Shadow grabbed a chaos emerald out of his pocket and said, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow appeared at the racing stadium and made a qiuck glance all around the crowd. He scanned the seats until finally he saw what he was looking for. A red echinda, a blue hedgehog, and a yellow fox. He crouched down and acelerated off the ground. Shadow clicked on his hover shoes and flew towards the three. When he reached them, Knuckles looked at the sight of the black hedeghog and said, "Oh god. RUN GUYS!"

Knuckles jumped up from his seat and pushed his way through the hundreds of people. When he finally got away from the crowd, he saw a blue and yellow streak go by. Then something jumped on him.

Shadow saw the red echinda run out of the people and made a quick leap at him. He landed on top of Knuckles and pinned him to the ground.

"This is what happens when you mess with me." Shadow said as he reached into Knuckles pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Your little phone trick didn't work very well on me. What, you think I'm an idiot?"

Knuckles tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't and burst out laughing.

"You think that's funny? We'll see who's laughing after I bang ya up a bit." Shadow said and brought back his fist to punch Knuckles. Knuckles held out his hand just in time and grabbed Shadow's wrist flinging him over on his back. Knuckles sat up and jumped down on Shadow and started punching the heck out of him. Shadow brought up his feet and kicked Knuckles off of him. The he jumped off his back and stood up. Shadow stepped up onto an empty seat and yelled to the whole crowd, "This man has committed a crime. He has kiddnapped a little two tailed fox. As soon as I get done saying this, he is going to run out of this place. If you can, catch him and turn him in."

Shadow stepped down and ran out of the stadium followed by Knuckles. The cops were waiting for them there. "You two are under arrest. Don't you know it's illegal to fist fight on public television?!" Said one of them. "No, I didn't do anything wrong!" Both of them said at the same time.

The police handcuffed them and pushed them into the car. The both of them said nothing the whole way to the police station.

The police took them to their cell and un-cuffed them. Then they threw them into the cell. Shadow and Knuckles stood in the cell watching the guards one by one walking to their rooms for the night. Shadow sat down in the corner and stared at the ceiling. Knuckles came and sat down beside him. "Well, what do you want to do now that we're in jail?" Knuckles said.

"Think of an escape plan." Shadow replied.

"Be realistic."

"I am."

"That's just plain know we can't get out of here."

"We can if we have two chaos emeralds."

"The cops srtipped us of our tools."

"But I remember the guard that took them away from us."

"yeah you remeber the guard, but do you remember the room he put them in?"

"I havn't the lightest guess."

"Excactly. It's no use. If we don't know where the room is, then I don't want to sneak around and get caught."

"We're not going to get caught."

"Maybe not but if we do, I don't want to put into solitary confinement."

"Don't worry, I have a plan."


	2. The Plan

"So, what's your plan?" Asked Knuckles.

"If we find a way out this cell, then I bet I can find the room that he put the keys into." Replied Shadow.

"Right, since your some big detective." Said Knuckles.

"I was at one time. And besides, that gives me an idea. We haven't got our one phone call yet." Said Shadow.

"Oh yeah." Said Knuckles.

"You have no idea where I'm going with this do you?" Said Shadow with and irritated look on his face.

"Not a clue." Knuckles said.

"Ok. I'll just show you." Shadow said. Hey, Hey guard dude! Get over here." Shadow said as he stuck his arm out the cell bars and made a motion with his hand telling the guard to come.

"What cha want stupid hedgel." Said the guard.

"Ok, first of all, I'm not a hedgel, I'm a hedgehog. Second of all, We haven't gotten our phone call yet." Replied Shadow.

"Oh yeah. Hey Redgey, take these two to call there idiot friends." Called the guard to another guy.

The guard opened the cell door and let Shadow and Knuckles out. The guard lead them down a long corridor and as he did so, Shadow's eyes fell upon a cane-like stick in the corner. He waited until the coast was clear and slipped away to grab it. Shadow then slipped the cane into the guards back pocket and fished for the cell door keys.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles whispered.

At that moment, Shadow pulled the cane out of the guards pocket and held up the keys.

"How did you-" Knuckles was interrupted by Shadow as he threw the cane on of a chair which made a crash noise. The guard turned and starred at the cane.

"Crazy ghosts." He mumbled to himself and continued walking.


	3. Chaotix Detective Agency

The guard lead Knuckles and Shadow to a room with a pay phone, two sofas, and a desk for the owner of the jail.

"The dark one first." The guard said.

Shadow walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed the chaotix number. Espio picked up.

'Hello, chaotix detective agency. How may I help you?" He said.

" Hey, it's me." Shadow said.

"Shadow?" asked Espio.

"Yeah, Knuckles and I are in jail. We wanted to know if you would come and pick us up." Shadow said.

"Yeah...about that....the chaotix isn't really for getting people out of jail. Bye." Said Espio as he hung up the phone.

"Knuckles, you gotta take a crack at it. Espio won't listen to me. He doesn't like me, never has. Please." Said Shadow.

Knuckles nodded and picked up the phone and dialed the same number.

"Hello, chaotix detective agency. How may I help you?" Answered Espio.

"Hey dude, Knuckles here. You gotta get us out of here. It's horrible. Please man." Pleaded Knuckles.

"Once again, the chaotix does not get people put of jail." Said Espio as he hung up, again.

" No luck with em'." Knuckles said to Shadow.

"I was afraid of that. Don't worry, like I said, I have a plan." Whispered Shadow.


	4. The Escape

"For the last time, WHAT IS YOUR PLAN!" Knuckles yelled.

"Follow stay silent!" Shadow whispered.

Shadow unlocked the cell door and slipped out. Then he tiptoed down the hall followed by Knuckles. Shadow qwalked over to a window and made a quick knock on it. The window suddenly opened. The opener was none other than, Espio the Chamelion.

"I kinda got your drift when you said to get you out of this rat hole." Espio said wiht a little chuckle.

"Yeah well, I have a way with words." Shadow said as he stated to climb up the cement wall.

"We're gonna get caught, you do know that right?" Knuckles said with a concerned look on his face.

"It's worth a try to get out prison." Shadow replied as he climbed out the window.

" Well, you're right there." Knuckles said.

"Hurry up, Vector and Charmy's waiting in the car.

Shadow was half way out the window when an alarm sounded.

"Dang." Knuckles said.

"Hurry up and get down here!" Espio said as he pulled Shadow out.

"Ouch, you could have been a little more careful with me you know." Shadow said.

"Just shut up and help me with Knuckles!" Espio yelled.

"Shhhh Espio! We don't want to get caught do we? Now help me out of the darn window!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles had just finished climbing out the window when the alarm sounded twice as loud.

"Hurry guys, LET'S GO!!!" Espio yelled in anger.

"We're trying to keep un with you ninja!" Shadow said. "Wait, that's it! Knuckles, do you still remember you're ninja moves from third grade?"

" Yeah, but I don't really see where you're going with this." Knuckles replied.

"Just follow my lead and fall behind. We're not coming back for you if you do!" Shadow said as he ninja spire jumped on a pole followed by Espio and Knuckles.

Shadow jumped from pole to pole and finally landed on the ground in a ninja pose.

"Okay, no time for super models. LET'S GO!!!" Espio yelled once more.

Shadow ran up a ramp and jumped ontop of a simigh truck. He then jumped on a guards head and knocked him out.

"Pow! Hahahahaha." Shadow said aloud.

Knuckles jumped right over Shadow and Espio and took the lead. He then spun around in U turn and jumped on top of a pole. Knuckles then made his way to the top of a high building. Espio tehn took the lead and stole three old parachutes and gave one to Shadow and one to Knuckles. Then Espio grabbed on to both ends of his parachute and jumped off the building. Shadow and Knuckles did the same. The three were almost to the car and they all let go of the parachutes. They dropped to the ground and jumped into the car.

" Step on it Vector!" Shadow said.

Back at the prison, one of the guards said, "Did you see that! That was so awsome how they jumped out of the sky like that!"

"Yeah, to bad they didn't know that some one else sounded the alarm and they were goning to be released tomarrow" Said the other one.


End file.
